Voice
by IceyRage123
Summary: She hated him, hated everything about him. Most of all she hated his voice, how it made her coming back for more.
1. Chapter 1

If you don't like sex or whatever, don't read this. Seriously. I don't want people complaining to me about it after I warned them.

Megaman belongs to Capcom. I think.

Voice

She hated him, hated everything about him.

Hated his damn smirk when she moaned his name.

Hated his eyes when they glinted with amusement before he pinned her to the bed. Or wall or, once, even the floor.

Hated how his hands managed to find every spot on her body.

Hated how his arms felt when they wrapped around her.

Hated how _he_ felt when he was inside.

Most of all, she hated his voice. How it always became lower, huskier, sexier. How it made her shiver, made her want him. How it alone kept her coming back for more, more so than his talent in bed.

She cried out as another thrust made him hit her spot. Gripping his shoulders, she rolled her head to the side, refusing as always to look at him. She felt him lick and bite her neck and shoulders, trying as always to _make_ her look.

It was a sort of game they played, one he always seemed to win, always forcing her to see that smirk and lust-filled eyes.

A few more thrusts sent her over the edge, biting her lip so she wouldn't scream unintelligibly, or worse, scream his name out for the world to hear. She felt him shudder and knew he came too, just as he fell on top of her. They lay panting for a long while, his face buried in her neck, her left hand tangled in his hair. His breath was warm and steady on her neck. It almost put her to sleep.

Almost.

She let go of his hair and placed both hands on his shoulders, trying to push him off. He raised his head, giving her a tired smirk, his eyes guarded, almost...empty.

"Take it you don't want me to stay this time?" She stared back at him for a minute before pulling his head down to kiss him.

She loved him, loved everything about him.

Loved his smirk when she cried out for him.

Loved his eyes when they glinted as he pinned her.

Loved how his hands made her body feel like it was on fire just from grazing her skin.

Loved how his arms cradled her as they moved together.

Loved how good it felt to be connected.

Most of all, she loved his voice. How it made her shiver when she heard it, in the bedroom or out. How he muttered her name even when he thought she couldn't hear him.

God, she loved him. But he could never know that.

"I hate you," she whispered against his lips. She felt them tug down with a growing sense of guilt.

"I know."

A/N Um...why do I feel like a pervert now? Anyway, you can pick whoever you want to be the characters, although I do know who they are.


	2. Glutton

I figured since you got her POV, you might as well have his. Sorry if it's lame.

Warning : Mentions of sex. Don't like, hit the back button.

**Glutton**

Her presence made it hard for him to breathe.

Being in the same room was almost too much. He had to restrain himself from touching her when she was so very close, less than an inch away. Her scent drove him crazy, unable to do anything about it since more often than not there were other people in the room.

It made him want to laugh. The tough guy, acting like a lovesick puppy. Well, it was the truth, the lovesick part anyway.

He loved the damn girl, even though she didn't love him. She hated him. Told him herself countless times. Yet he always found her waiting for him to have some "alone time". His friend tells him he should stop before he hurts himself even more. But he just can't, even though he knows it won't end well for him, for both of them.

His fingers run through her hair. He watches her sleep, memorizing every detail of her face. He knows her body well enough; it's her face he has trouble remembering, considering she never really looks at him directly, even in public.

He shouldn't even still be there. She makes him leave right after. But they'd both had a bad day, and so needed a few more hours of "stress relief". Because of that, she was too tired to say anything when they were done. Still, there'll be hell to pay when she wakes up.

"What can I say," he murmurs, brushing a few stray hairs from her face.

"I'm a glutton for punishment."


End file.
